The need for proper illumination of an item for viewing in a poorly lit area is known, as is the use of lights and other illuminating devices attached to eyewear to create an illuminated surface. In general, assumptions are made regarding focal distances and light intensities when designing these devices. With reading glasses for example, these assumptions are often based on accepted norms such as average distance between the reading material and the eye glasses, and commonly used print or font sizes. The result is a single light source, or multiple light sources that are either formed integral to or otherwise permanently mounted to existing reading glasses that uni-directionally focus the light to a predetermined focal range at a given intensity. Therefore, the current devices are not readily adjustable to either user preferences or reading conditions. In addition, the integral and/or fixed nature of the prior art devices make repairs, such as battery replacement of the lighting device, difficult or impossible.
There are many variables that non-adjustable reading lights do not account for, yet are necessary for creating a comfortable reading environment for the eyes. For example, a person's age or optical health determines how well one's optic nerve receives light, and thus one's comfortable focal distance under variable lighting conditions. The type, color, and quality of the paper the reading material is printed on also affects the amount of light required. Newspapers and most books use a soft, off-white paper that absorbs light and minimizes glare. Magazines, on the other hand, are often printed on high gloss white paper that requires a lower intensity, diffused light source for maximum eye comfort. The amount and directional location of any ambient light also needs to be considered and adjusted for. The inability to adjust to these and other variables may result in increasing the potential for eye strain or eye fatigue rather than minimizing it.
This application uses LED's as the light source. LED's are low power light sources that offer a high lumen light emission. Prior art LED lighting devices are typically built into eyeglass frames. One disadvantage to this type of construction is that the power source(s), wiring, switches, etc., must also be built into the frames. This construction requires the glasses to be significantly redesigned to incorporate the light assemblies. Many of the changes required to incorporate the hardware make the designs unpopular for fashion and add significant weight to the assembly. The changes in style and weight are required whether or not the owner of the glasses utilizes the light source.
Additionally, these same constraints and variables may be applied in areas other than recreational reading as well. For example, many jobs require workers to perform their duties in poorly lit work environments in an area where it is impractical to bring in an external light source. Various examples of this would be an electrician that may be working during an electrical outage, a coal miner, a construction worker, an auto mechanic, etc. Many of these workers are required to wear hard hats for safety reasons. Therefore, many hard hats are provided with a rectangular opening into which a mount is rigidly attached for a portable light. The mount includes a circular aperture having a thumb screw through which a flashlight is slid through the aperture and the thumb screw tightened against its side. This device includes several drawbacks. For example, the light extends away from the helmet making it susceptible to being caught in wiring, tree limbs, structures and the like. Because the light bracket is rigidly attached to the hard hat, this may create a dangerous situation. In addition, the rigid attachment and thumbscrews prevent quick removal of the light for hand held usage. Still yet, the rigidly fixed mount does not provide the angular adjustment necessary for some lighting requirements.
Light systems are used in areas where low light can inhibit human activities including such things as repairs, observations, reading and the like. When properly directed, little light is actually needed for such activities. Large lights, such as ceiling lights, often result in shadows being cast on areas of interest since the person is often positioned between the area of interest and the light source. Also, some such lights are designed to light large areas and cannot be directed without affecting illumination in some areas meant to be illuminated.
Some solutions to directed lighting include such things as so-called work lights on articulated arms that may be positioned adjacent an area of interest. These lights tend to be large and require adjustment if the user moves and needs to redirect the light; requiring use of one or more hands to effect the light redirection, hands that may be busy doing other jobs. Such lights may also be found in combination with magnifiers and are referred to as magnifier lights. Headlamps are also provided, and through the use of straps and/or a helmet, can be mounted on a user's head and can be redirected by moving the head although with limits. Such lights can be provided with a pivot to assist in the redirection.
Such lights, while being somewhat effective, have limits, particularly in the ability to redirect over a large range of adjustment, and sometimes being fixed in place or requiring hands to redirect.
Accordingly, there is a need for an attachable illumination system that is constructed and arranged for attachment to eyewear, hard hats and the like to provide illumination in poorly lit areas. More particularly, there is a need for an attachable illumination system where the light source is fully adjustable in terms of light intensity and direction of the light beams produced by the illumination system. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the attachable illumination system incorporated a light source and power source for efficiency packaged in a non-intrusive, comfortable and aesthetically pleasing manner. The light source should be removable and replaceable with respect to the mount, and should be adapted to be secured to various structures with a single adapter clip without modification.